fbandccfandomcom-20200213-history
HypnotOZed
HypnotOZed is episode 11b of Fanboy and Chum Chum season 2. Oz is in danger of losing his shop after recieving a package in the mail, and when he strangely recieves a BoomBot and activates it, he falls under its spell and is forced to sell his entire inventory to everyone. Fanboy and Chum Chum go into Oz's mind to reverse the effect and save Oz's shop. Plot The episode begins with Fanboy and Chum Chum bringing a package to Oz. Oz says that they would have to open it quietly or else his mother would hear it. Suddenly, the three boys break a window causing Oz's Mom to come down and see what is going on. Oz lying tells his mother that the package did not have a toy in it and tells Fanboy and Chum Chum to leave with the package. Oz's Mom tells Oz about his promise about not getting a toy until he sold one of them or his mom will turn it into a yogurt store. She then goes back upstairs. Oz then notices a second package and opens it quietly. Inisde the package was a robot (resembling a Mecha-tech). Oz presses a button thinking the robot is a boom box. Suddenly, the robot speaks to Oz in a disembodied voice. The robot says that when Oz hears a bell, he must sell everything. Oz accepts the robot's words, but then the robot explodes. Someone walks in and Oz gives him a toy. Fanboy and Chum Chum notice a huge crowd at the comic book store and ask Oz why is he selling his Oz. Oz doesn't listen and says that he is busy at the moment. After everyone leaves, Oz is shocked that his toys are gone for good. He then asks what caused this selling. Dollarnator, who is the only one who didn't leave, says that he could help Oz by letting Fanboy and Chum Chum walk into Oz's mind. Dollarnator gets thing prepared, then the boys enter Oz's mind. They begin to search for the memory that caused the selling. There they find a comic book that says "Oz in The Case of the Mysterious Package". They enter in the comic book. As Oz was about the open the second package, Fanboy and Chum Chum ask who sent it. After Dollarnator rewinds the recording of the robot, it turns out that the messanger was Oz's Mom! Fanboy and Chum Chum call out Dollarnator's name so that they could leave, but doesn't respond. Oz's Mom states that she entered Oz's mind by scamming Dollarnator and giving him yogurt, which means that the three boys are unable to leave. A group of Oz's Moms begin to attack Oz. Oz battles them by punching. Fanboy and Chum Chum call out Dollarnator's name again. This time he responds and takes the three boys back to the comic store. Oz punches the robot so that he would never sell again. Still he has no toys left. Fanboy, Chum Chum, and Oz steal back the toys from everyone. The episode ends here. Gallery Trivia *First episode to have Oz's name in the title. *This is the first time someone got hypnotized on the show. This is unless you count the time F&C were charmed by Kyle's wand in "Lord of the Rings". *The books that the memory "Ozwald Harmounian in: The Case of the Mysterious Package" is between are "Baby Oz vs. The Binky!" and "Oz vs. The Fork Full of Hair!". *When Dollar-Nator was talking about kicks, dreams, and limbo, this is all related to the movie Inception Continuity *Third episode to focus entirely on Oz. The first two were "The Hard Sell" and "Risky Brizness". *Oz's mom mentions the events of "The Hard Sell", so this episode probably came after that or is the sequel. *The BoomBot Oz found was also seen in the background in other episodes. *Second episode that Boog appears without Lenny. First was "Fangboy". *Once again, Fanboy appears, but his name was not said once. *The Godzilla music is heard again ("The Tell-Tale Toy", "Present Not Accounted For"). *Second time the phrase "Already been chewed" is said ("The Janitor Strikes Back"). *Oz takes back his toys similer in the matter Hank took everyone's toys away in "Saving Private Chum Chum". *A baby is seen driving a forklift, just like in "No Toy Story". *Third time Fanboy punctuates "blah" with a phrase like "blardy" or "blah-dee" ("The Tell-Tale Toy", "Slime Day") Goofs *The fifth time Oz says "Sold" his mouth doesn't move. *When Fanboy and Chum Chum are going to exit with the crate, Fanboy says "We'll unpack it to go for you" at the beginning, but in the memory, he says "We'll unpack it at home for you". *A lot of the memory has what happened earlier removed, probably due to the episode's time limit. *When Oz returns to normal you may notice that the bell atop the door until some say he'' and my toys'' ... *When Fanboy is saying "Cool memory" and "You look great in Oz's memory" his mouth moves as if he were saying something else. Allusions *'Psycho' - The music that plays in the background when Oz says "I can't, everything must be sold." is the same music that plays during the shower murder scene in the movie. *The show Oz's mom watches, Goats Say the Darndest Things, is a parody of the show Kids Say the Darndest Things. Cast *David Hornsby as Fanboy *Nika Futterman as Chum Chum *Josh Duhamel as Oz *Jeff Bennett as Dollarnator *Estelle Harris as Mrs. Harmounian Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Oz